hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:70 173 249 101
Wlecome to Wooky cities! Pleasae remember the five pillars of wikia, •Have fun, that's what it's all about •Be Bold, remember this is not a democracy •Be nice, don't say mean things •Plagerizm and copywrightes and profanity are pad •Jumbo wales does whatever he wants so sign your talk pages Here are some hellinks you may wish to follow: [[new user tips] how to write a great article reverts and redirects wiki standards community portal uploading an image fairuse and copyiedrites Sorry Sorry but to edit guestbooks you have to loggin. — 15:21, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Hi May I encourage you to use the account you created to log in and consult with other editors about the contents of pages. Unfortunantely I am terribly busy currently and am only doing a few tasks here and there. Welcome. --Stux 02:24, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :You have to user 70 173 249 101 without the dots to edit. — 21:37, 5 April 2006 (UTC) IP address userpages I apologize, but IP address userpages are firtmly disallowed here. I suggest creating an account. Within 12 hours, this user talk page will be deleted. Sorry. — 19:51, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Username Pick a different user name or Seriously will probly block you forever! — 22:13, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :The thing is a very immature sysop. I apologize for that. I am nicer than what he so kindly protrays me as, believe me. I will prove to you. Also, The thing has already restored your uaserpage. Feel free to cut and paste. — 22:24, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::IP address, I apologize for blocking you. I only did it so you would consider signing up with an aqccount. That is the standard way the sysops act on the real wiki. But I really want to make a good impression here, and show that I am not a bad person as some people have cruelly gossipped about me. I hope we can become better aquaintances in the future. — 15:29, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Clarification of Username issues Hi "70 173 249 101", I wanted to clarify a few things about your user account. The reason I restored your account is that i saw a 70 173 249 101 account on the wiki list of users registered. This means that this page is a registered user page and belongs to that user. My guess is that you(the IP address 70.173.249.101) registered this account under that user name. The name is a very valid account, but please be aware that IP address accounts (in your case 70.173.249.101) and real user accounts (in our case 70 173 249 101 -- no dots) are totally distinct things. IP addresses are generally not allowed to edit user space pages without permission (or if they're leaving messages in the talk page of course), which means I would strongly encourage you that you log in with that account and post your edits using that account. If that account is not yours, then I would like to strongly encourage you to register an account with the wiki and we can move this talk page and your user page there. That would make things easier and establish you under an account and not just an ip address (which can change in the future and could be owned by someone else other than you). In the long run, the original IP redirect should be disassociated for the reasons I just mentioned. I hope this makes things clear and if you have further questions feel free to ask me! And nice to meet you too! Please be aware of the wiki as well but since we are a new wiki, feel free to ask questions as well. --Stux 16:26, 8 April 2006 (UTC)